miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Illusionaire
Illusionaire (Amy North) Info: Name: Amy North Age: 16 Nationality: Part British, Part Irish Kwami: Vulpes Transformation Phrase: Vulpes, ears on Interests: Science (Biology, Chemistry), Video games (to an extent), Martial Arts Weapon: Primarily uses a staff which can extend, it is kept on her belt when not in use Powers: enhanced agility and speed, already good combat skills are also enhanced. Main power is Illusion, allowing her to create an illusion (like Rena Rouge's power) but only for one person or one specific group of people. (The illusion itself will however be more detailed than one conjured by Rena Rouge) Friends: William Thomson (Écureuil), Charlie Brookhurst (The Fawn) and to an extent Ladybug and Chat Noir Enemies: Hawk Moth (to some extent), Madame Le Fay Nicknames: Superhero: Ears, Fox Girl(by Écureuil only) Appearance: Amy has fair skin and is about 5 foot 8 inches, she usually wears ripped jeans, and a hoodie (usually one of William's) and a pair of trainers. She has mid length light brownish which is usually kept neat swept over slightly at the front. As Illusionaire she wears an orange and white suit with black highlights and a utility belt. She has a slight cape which comes off of her costume at the legs which resembles the tail of a fox and a pair of orange and white ears which match her costume. Her hair is relatively the same as it is in civilian attire. Powers: -The fox miraculous grants Amy the powers of enhanced agility, combat and speed, her combat skills are already very good due to her martial arts training. -Her main power is illusion, this is similar to Rena Rouge's power of mirage but only works on a desired person or group of people. The illusion itself is however usually of a higher quality then Rena Rouge's usually looking a lot more realistic. Weapons: -She has a single bo staff which can extend, this is usually kept on her belt and is taken off before a fight. -Her gloves also have a slightly clawed ending yet these are rarely used (unlike hero's such as Chat Noir or Écuiriel) Origins: Her school in London hosted a school trip to London in which she and her boyfriend William discovered a miracle box and learnt to use the powers of Miraculous with Ladybug and Chat Noir whilst fighting her akumatised teacher this is all explained in the origins section of the [[Écureuil] page]. Upon returning to London Illusionaire has become extremely important in the set up and running of the UK Miraculous team (UKM) as co-leader of the team. She does more of the day to day running of the team and is generally in charge of most decisions that are made. Relationships: With William/Écureuil: Will and Amy are a couple, they got together after years of liking each other and just being friends, they work well together as superheroes due to their natural connection and compatibility. They have been know to train together in martial arts and other skills. Amy does more of the day to day running of the UK Miraculous team (UKM) due to her generally being more competent and serious than Will. Together they choose the miraculous holders for UKM and lead the team generally. Ladybug and Chat Noir: Amy gets on well with both of them and communicates with them both about how the team is going in London. Amy seems to get on better with Ladybug as they both seem to share the same struggle of keeping their partner in check, they have had a few adventures as a duo and enjoy general friendly chat as they both have a lot in common. With Rena Rouge: Amy has only met Rena once or twice and after getting over how similar their miraculous are, they have worked well together. They usually team up when Ladybug really needs it or has a plan which requires them both to use their powers. They keep in touch slightly and Alya features her on the Ladyblog occasionally. With the rest of UKM (UK Miraculous): Will and Amy have hand picked all the members of the team and get on well with all of them (or at least most of them). One of the most prominent members, Charlie Brookhurst (The Fawn) was one of the first to be invited to join the team and one of their best and most loyal friends. The UKM team has often worked with the Paris branch in any disasters too big to be stopped by either team alone. Trivia: * Amy is a vegetarian, almost a vegan. Whenever Will is with her, he tries not to eat meat * She doesn't really like to brag about it but she is a black belt first degree in martial arts so could deal with some villains without as miraculous * Her favourite colour is light blue/cyan/turquoise * Despite not studying physics or liking it too much, she is very passionate about space and astrophysics Category:Fanon characters Category:Miraculous holder Category:Superhero Category:Miracusona